baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenna
"Steele's lying. Balto's alive... And he's coming home." — Jenna after Steele tells her Balto (character) is dead in "Balto" Jenna is a major character in the movies. She is the love interest of Balto, and Rosy's dog. Appearance In Balto, Jenna is a red and creamy white husky with brown eyes. She wears a bright orange-red bandanna around her neck. In Balto 2: Wolf Quest, Jenna is a darker red, and her bandanna is orange. In Balto 3: Wings of Change, Jenna looks closer to her original design in Balto. Her bandanna is more reddish, and though she isn't as bright red, she isn't as dark as she was in Wolf Quest. In The Junior Novelization, Jenna is described as a pretty rusty-and-cream husky with a bright bandanna, as well as being the prettiest dog in Nome. Belongings * Jenna's Bandanna - She wears it all the time, the only exception being when she gave it to Balto during his journey to find Steele's Team. * Jenna's Bed - She is seen laying in it just after she's given birth to the pups. Goals and Dreams * For Rosy to be saved (achieved) * For Balto to be alive and return with the medicine (achieved) Movie Appearances and Storyline Jenna is a purebred Siberian Husky. At eight weeks old, she was adopted by Rosy and her parents. She lives at Rosy's House in Nome and sometimes sleeps in a bed in Rosy's Shed, and sometimes in Rosy's room. As an adult, she is close friends with Dixie and Sylvie, and the three of them often watch the end of sled races together on Front Street. A champion sled dog named Steele is constantly after her, but Jenna dislikes him and seems to be one of the only ones who sees through his act and to the selfish, arrogant dog that he is. She is extremely caring and dedicated to Rosy, and is devastated when she becomes ill with Diphtheria. Balto helps her by taking her to the Boiler Room to find out what's wrong with Rosy, and later by winning the race for the fastest dogs to get the medicine. Despite Dixie and Sylvie being amused and shocked by it, Jenna has no shame in being seen with Balto and begins to have feelings for him. When Balto, Boris, Muk and Luk go to find Steele's Team and are attacked by a bear, Jenna follows them and arrives just in time to save Balto's life. She gets injured in the bear fight, and gives Balto her bandanna before she returns to Nome with Boris and the bears. Steele returns with her bandanna and claims that Balto is dead, but Jenna refuses to believe it and holds on to the hope that Balto is alive and Rosy will be saved, and this is exactly what happens. In Balto 2: Wolf Quest, Jenna gives birth to Balto's pups: Aleu, Kodi, Dingo, Saba, Red-Blaze Pup, and Red-Faced Pup. At eight weeks old, the pups are given up for adoption, and she begins to cry despite knowing that her pups have their own lives to live and will be cared for. She is reluctant to give up on Aleu when she isn't adopted, and is afraid for her when she runs away. She hopes that Balto will return safely with Aleu. In Balto 3: Wings of Change, she appears to be friends with Mel and Dipsy, and helps to support and encourage Balto when he's unsure of racing against the Bush Plane. She has faith in Balto and her son, Kodi, and is overjoyed when they win the race. Later when Balto sets off to find Duke, she is shocked that Kodi wouldn't go with him and thinks his job is worth more than a life. Her words change Kodi's mind, and he helps his father save Duke. Jenna is very proud of Kodi and happy for Balto when he fulfills his dream of flying. Quotes "I'm afraid the only way Steele notices anyone is if they're wearing a mirror." -Jenna to Dixie in Balto - "She feels warm and has a terrible cough. Balto, what's wrong with her?" -Jenna to Balto when Rosy is in the hospital in Balto - "It's so gloomy down here. Not that I'm scared or anything." -Jenna to Balto in the boiler room in Balto - "Gee, Steele. I have to admit, your offer is very tempting." Steele: "It is..." "But these days I prefer my meat cooked." -Jenna tricking Steele in the boiler room in Balto - Sylvie: "They went in together and they left together, and I heard it all from a very reliable source, so don't bother to deny it!" "Well, then I won't." -Jenna to Sylvie when she talks about seeing her with Balto in Balto - "Steele! It doesn't matter who's on the team! As long as the medicine gets through, stop being such a glory hound!" -Jenna to Steele after he confronts Balto in Balto - "You should all go ahead without me." Balto: "Jenna-" "No, no, I'll be slowing everyone down. And Rosy can't hold out much longer..." -Jenna to Balto in Balto - "You're lying. Steele's lying! Balto's alive... And he's coming home." -Jenna to the other dogs after Steele claims that Balto is dead in Balto - "I know how you feel, Balto. But it's their time now. Well, I was their age when I was adopted by my girl." -Jenna to Balto about their pups in Balto 2: Wolf Quest - "Balto, each of our children have their own lives to live. It's our job to love them, and then... If we wait until they're older, it'll be harder for them to find homes. You know how humans have a soft spot for puppies." -Jenna to Balto about their pups in Balto 2: Wolf Quest - "B-But she's not safe now, she's running wild! We've got to find her." -Jenna to Balto after Aleu runs away in Balto 2: Wolf Quest - "No, not me. I-I don't get how that big steel, whatever it is, can fly like a bird." -Jenna to Balto about flying and the Bush Plane in Balto 3: Wings of Change - "You're his father. He loves you." -Jenna to Balto about Kodi in Balto 3: Wings of Change - "Listen, if anyone can find him, Balto can." -Jenna to Mel and Dipsy about Duke in Balto 3: Wings of Change - "Kodi, I don't believe you. There's a man out there who may be dying." Kodi: "We could have lost our jobs because of that man." "You think your job is worth more than I life? I should have gone with Balto." -Jenna to Kodi about Duke in Balto 3: Wings of Change - "Did dad tell you when he saw you leading the others that night, it was one of the proudest moments of his life?" -Jenna to Kodi about Balto in Balto 3: Wings of Change - "Living the dream." -Jenna to Kodi about Balto when he flies by with Duke in Balto 3: Wings of Change - Relationships Balto Balto is Jenna's mate and the father of her pups. It is unknown how long they've known each other, but in Balto, Jenna is the only dog who respects Balto, especially after he saves Rosy's Hat from being crushed by Steele's Team. In The Junior Novelization, it is said that Jenna didn't know Balto very well, but liked him despite what the others said. She could tell that he was kind and gentle, not wild. She hoped. to get a chance to talk to him. Balto and Jenna become closer after he takes her to the boiler room to find out what's wrong with Rosy. Under the hospital, Balto uses broken bottles and the light from the room above to reflect the northern lights around them, and they gaze at each other and almost touch noses when the Doctor passing overhead catches their attention. Jenna is unashamed when Dixie and Sylvie tease her about him, and cheers Balto on when he races the other dogs. When Balto sets off to find the lost team, Jenna goes after them and saves Balto from a bear, but suffers a shoulder injury and returns to Nome. Steele returns and claims that Balto is dead, but Jenna refuses to believe it and hopes that Balto will return. He does, and Jenna is delighted and clearly in love with him. In the sequels, Jenna is still caring and always there for Balto when he needs good guidance or to get things off of his mind. Ice_screenshot_20181227-150954.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-012030.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-192415.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-163708.png Rosy Rosy is Jenna's owner and close friend. She adopted Jenna as an eight week old puppy, and they've been together ever since. Jenna is very caring and loyal to Rosy, and eagerly pulls her around on her new sled. When Rosy gets sick with Diphtheria, Jenna is deeply upset and anxious for her to get better. She is confused and doesn't understand what's wrong with her until Balto helps her listen in on the doctor. She is overjoyed when Balto returns with the medicine and saves Rosy. Ice_screenshot_20181226-232544.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-234350.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-002516.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-004150.png Steele Steele is a championship sled dog who has his eye on Jenna for a long time. He frequently tries to seduce her and invite her to dinner, but Jenna rejects him every time, as she sees him for the selfish and arrogant dog that he really is. She seems very uncomfortable and annoyed around him. In the Junior Novelization, Jenna thinks of Steele as one dog she could live without. Steele confronts Jenna and Balto in the boiler room and tries to make her come with him, but Jenna seduces and tricks him into backing into the boiler. After he confronts Balto for winning the race, Jenna confronts Steele rather aggressively for the first time and tells him to stop being such a glory hound. Steele seems shocked by this, but quickly agrees with her. When Steele returns to Nome alone, he tells Jenna that Balto died and claims that he made him promise to take care of her. But Jenna sees through his lie and refuses to believe it. She runs off. Ice_screenshot_20181227-131732.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-191151.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-200547.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-235717.png Dixie and Sylvie Dixie and Sylvie are Jenna's friends throughout the movie. They seem to always go to sled races together and gossip. Dixie seems annoyed that Jenna won't show any interest in Steele. After she is seen in the boiler room with Balto, Dixie seems stunned by it, while Sylvie eagerly gives the details and teases Jenna, expecting her to try to deny it. But Jenna is unashamed, and Sylvie is speechless. After Jenna claims that Steele is lying about Balto's death, Dixie looks annoyed, while Sylvie looks more sympathetic at Jenna's heartache. Ice_screenshot_20181226-233139.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-193109.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-193240.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-235827.png Aleu Aleu is Jenna's daughter. Not much is known about their relationship, as they aren't seen often together. Jenna suckled Aleu when she was born and watched her and her siblings play on the beach. On the day her pups are to be adopted, Aleu is howling, and Jenna gently tells her to stop. Aleu apologizes and says it happens when she's excited. After Aleu isn't adopted, Jenna insists to Balto that they can't leave until someone adopts her, and they just have to keep trying. When Balto tells her that Aleu ran away, Jenna is anxious and frightened for her and wants to help Balto find her, but Balto insists that he go alone. When Aleu goes to join the Wolf Clan, she asks Balto to tell Jenna that she finally found her home. Ice_screenshot_20181222-192339.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-193706.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-195608.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-225707.png Kodi Kodi is Jenna's son. As a pup, Jenna watches him play on the beach with his siblings. When Kodi goes into adulthood, he seems to have a close relationship with Jenna, as she greets him with a nuzzle and lick on the cheek. Before the race against the Bush Plane, she nuzzles Kodi and wishes him luck. She knows how much Kodi's job means to him and seems gentle about the subject, but when Kodi refuses to go with Balto to save Duke, she is shocked that he thinks his job is worth more than a life. Her disappointment makes Kodi realize he made the wrong decision and try to persuade the Mail Team to help save Duke. Jenna is very proud of Kodi when she sees him return with Balto and Duke, and later tells him that it was one of the proudest moments of Balto's life as well. Ice_screenshot_20181231-221303.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-172736.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-113320.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-133910.png Mel and Dipsy Mel and Dipsy are seen as friends of Jenna's in Balto 3: Wings of Change. They hang out together during the race against the Bush Plane, and when Balto goes to find Duke. Jenna seems anxious and mildly annoyed by Mel's constant worrying, but knows that he can't help it. Ice_screenshot_20190101-220234.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-223340.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-223553.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-132050.png Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, Wolf Quest Screenshots, and Wings of Change Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots Balto Ice_screenshot_20181226-232506.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-232919.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-233748.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-014519.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-133139.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-144040.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-144245.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-144959.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-150845.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-191240.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-200034.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-000709.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-004416.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-230811.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-232747.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-234146.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-235205.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-235733.png Ice_screenshot_20181230-000200.png Ice_screenshot_20181230-000213.png Ice_screenshot_20181230-000250.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-004838.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-011448.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-012123.png Balto 2: Wolf Quest Ice_screenshot_20181222-192242.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-193700.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-194111.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-194539.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-224844.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-225500.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-230030.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-235451.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-235555.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-000042.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-000228.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-003003.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-003031.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-003037.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-003055.png Ice_screenshot_20181223-003111.png Ice_screenshot_20181221-131142.png Balto 3: Wings of Change Ice_screenshot_20181231-143702.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-143905.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-221017.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-163227.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-163636.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-163818.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-164411.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-215945.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-223508.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-224028.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-112105.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-112352.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-112755.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-132717.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-134006.png Production Drawings Storyboards, lineart, and reference sheets used by animators in the making of the original Balto movie. More can be seen in Storyboards and Balto References. A3eee.jpg A4a.jpg A5ttt.jpg A9jen.jpg A14.jpg 111e76c44f05bf4224ea981297ad6486.jpg Balto_model_sheet_art_jenna_01.jpg Jenna_production_drawing_sheet_by_alphawolfaniu-dbe5i5i.jpg Ice_screenshot_20181224-011810.png Balto_model_sheet_art_jenna_03.jpg Balto_production_drawing_15.jpg Balto_production_drawing_16.jpg Ca4L9vDW0AA2s5i.jpg Ice_screenshot_20181224-011309.png Trivia * The bandanna on her plush is yellow instead of red. * On the DVD release artwork for Balto, she is brown instead of red. Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Wolf Quest Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Dogs